


Of Kingdoms and Tyrants

by Embers_Diminish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers_Diminish/pseuds/Embers_Diminish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingdom of Skaia had always been a peaceful one, ruled by a noble king and soon to be taken over by his son, Dirk. Lately, a lord and his network of contacts have begun to act suspicious, but few have noticed. Fantasystuck AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feferi: Tame the Prince

It was a morning like most others on a day like most others in the city of Prospit. The sun rose as it always did at the time it usually did, rays of sunlight shooting up out of the horizon and lighting up the sky to wake those who rose at dawn. As the sun began to climb the sky, men began to trickle out of their various houses to fetch a pail of water, then return to ready themselves for the coming day.

A young woman had such a routine. When the sun became too bright for her to put if off any longer, she rose from her bed, dressed, and attempted to brush her long mess of unruly hair. The sun was turning a faint red when she left her small cottage to get water.

She returned as frazzled as usual and would happily have gone straight to bed, but she looked out the small window and saw daylight streaming in. Shrugging, she turned towards the front door and began to tidy up.

Feferi Peixes had always lived a life of poverty, an ordinary healer in the kingdom of Skaia's capital city of Prospit, barely scraping out a living since she became old enough to live on her own. She had been born to a rich family - as her friend had explained to her - but her father had been a treacherous general who attempted to assassinate a lord, so he and her mother had been banished from Skaia, but Feferi was to stay and grow up in Prospit. She was slightly tall for her age of seventeen, with long and curly black hair and coffee-brown skin. She wore a sleeveless magenta sundress, one her friend had found for her.

It had been nearly half an hour before a young woman entered Feferi's clinic. She was a young woman, thin with long black hair that stuck out at odd ends as well as pale, freckled cheeks. Her light green eyes had an excited spark, but today were tinged with worry.

"Feferi!" the woman greeted her, holding her arms out for a warm embrace as was customary on their meeting.

"Jade!" Feferi returned the embrace, eyes watering slightly at the large amount of dog hair that clung to Jade's clothing. Feferi had known the witch since she had been young, and Jade had fought off an older boy who had tried to steal from her. Jade had a large dog by the name of Becquerel, and it had been a relief for Feferi to see the older boy chased away by the white dog's barking. It would not be fair to say that Jade was a conventional witch, but nobody but Jade knew how her magic worked. Feferi had always known her to be kind and optimistic, though quirky and forgetful at times. "What's wrong?"

"It's Jake," Jade confessed. Jake was Jade's younger brother, a servant in the palace as the Prince's manservant. "He's been coughing constantly, but he keeps insisting things are... smashing."

"How long's he been coughing?" Feferi asked.

"About a week? I don't know what to do...!"

"Whale -" Feferi began, before catching herself. When she had been younger, her friend had dragged her into an odd sort of role-play game in which she spoke in fish puns, and her friend insisted on keeping with the game now. "Well, that's why you have me. Wait just a little moment!"

Feferi turned to the shelves in the back of the clinic, where she kept all of her medicinal herbs. The shelves were three wooden boards placed over each other and a foot in between, kept in place by boxes on the ends of each. Each box contained a colorful fish, given to her by her friend. Feferi walked over and reached into a small container on the bottom shelf, pulling out a couple of leaves about half the size of her palm. She brought them to her nose and gave them a sniff, nodding in satisfaction at the strong smell of mint.

Feferi returned to where Jade was standing and handed her the leaves.

"He should chew on them when he needs them," Feferi instructed. "It's supposed to soothe any sore throat and get rid of the cough, then he can go back to being at his best!"

"Thanks Feferi!" Jade replied. "I can always count on you."

"Happy to help." Feferi gave a reassuring nod and Jade turned towards the door just as a boy in a long purple cape appeared on the other side. He strode in, pushing past Jade.

"Oh, it's you," he said, glaring at Jade.

"I think I'll be going now." Jade cast a glare at the boy in return, then gathered up her long skirt and shuffled out of Feferi's clinic. Upon her leaving, the boy found a chair and sat in it, looking disgustedly at the house around him.

"Eridan, you have to stop doing that!" Feferi sighed in frustration. "Jade is a customer and you can't just glare at her every time she's here!"

"'Course I can," Eridan replied. "I can do wwhatevver I wwant."

"Eridan..." Feferi warned, but took a deep breath and forced a grin. "Nice to see you've come to visit me!"

"Do you notice anythin' different about me?" Eridan asked, standing and gesturing to himself.

"Is that a new scarf?" Feferi guessed.

"No! It's my sevventeenth birthday!" Eridan snapped indignantly. Eridan was royalty, as anyone could guess by his outfit and his arrogance. He was the Prince of Skaia, but one year younger than his brother, Dirk. Dirk was the rightful heir to the throne, a kind and righteous prince as any should strive to be. Eridan, however, had the attitude to make up for the both of them.

"Whale happy birthday, then! How are you going to celebrate?" Feferi asked excitedly, her pitch and volume increasing on the last word.

"A ball, apparently," Eridan spat, taking a seat once again. "Honestly, dad is an idiot. Wwhy the fuck wwould he evver think that me an Dirk havve the same interests, anywway? Dirk likes all that fancy dancin', not me. Wwhat the hell is Dirk's problem, anywway?"

"Eridan, don't talk like that. He's the prince and the future king!"

"So am I!" Eridan retorted. "And you knoww, you should be livvin' in the palace, too, instead a bein' holed up here in a little clinic."

Eridan had always been of the impression that Feferi should be royalty. Ever since the banishment of her parents, General Sassacre and Betty Crocker, Feferi's riches extended to the amount that she could earn for herself, and Eridan had spent an innumerable amount of time telling Feferi that her situation should not be the case and that she should be nobility. As part of it, he made her use fish puns whenever possible, in honor of her bloodline.

"Oh, please don't start with that again..." Feferi buried her face in her hand and shook her head.

"It's true, but anywway. That wwasn't the only reason I came."

"Oh! What else?" Feferi asked, pulling up a chair beside him.

"You go near Derse evvery mornin, right?" Eridan asked. Derse was a popular tavern in the city of Prospit. It tended to attract many odd sorts of people, from Gamzee, a bard, to Roxanne (a half-drunk soldier that spent most of her time rambling about how Betty Crocker had secretly been an evil tyrant).

"Yeah, why? Did you get attacked?"

"No, but I alwways see a man from the palace there. Name's Jack Noir."

Jack Noir was an official at the palace, a very pale man with shoulder-length greasy jet-black hair and a tall height, seeming to tower over others menacingly. Feferi had not heard much about him, but was not surprised that he spent his time there.

"So?" Feferi asked. "Why is that weird?"

"I just got a bad feelin'."


	2. Jane: Prepare for a Fancy Occasion

Not too far off from the city of Prospit was a large fief by the name of Locah, a lush green land filled with life and the largest fief in Skaia. The lord of Locah was a fair and level-headed man, watching over his estate and his fief with the utmost care, with the help of many, paid handsomely for the work they did due to the man's undying wealth and generosity.

One such servant was a young woman by the name of Jane. Jane was born to a father and mother with little money, but at a young age was discovered by the right hand of the lord's and told that if she stayed in the palace with the lord and lady, she could keep her parents out of the poverty they faced. Jane's job required little work, as the lord's right hand was fond of her, but she was a sort of part-time maid, cleaning the estate from time to time.

It was on the afternoon of one of her maid days that Jane went outside the house to fetch any incoming mail and found a brightly purple and decorated envelope addressed to the lord of the estate. It came from Prospit, Jane noticed, and put it at the top of the pile before taking it inside.

Jane was met at the door by a small girl - roughly twelve years old, tall and pale with short light blonde hair and lime-green eyes. She had an angelic smile on her face - and on that day - she was carrying a small shield with her that bore Skaia's royal symbol, a blue spirograph. She was the lord's daughter, but Jane knew her as Calliope.

"Hello!" Calliope trilled, throwing her arms around Jane and almost hitting Jane's head with the shield. Jane was caught by surprise - stumbling backwards and scattering the mail on the ground, nearly falling down in the process.

At the sight of the purple envelope, Calliope let go of Jane and dove toward the envelope, staring in awe at the color of it - as opposed to the bland yellow-white of the other parchment in the stack. Once she saw who exactly it was addressed to, she leapt up and grabbed Jane's wrist, pulling her along excitedly in the direction of her father's study.

The lord's study was a room by the stairs, one wall covered entirely in windows. The walls without windows were painted green; the floor a smooth stone, and an unlit chandelier hung from the ceiling. The furniture consisted of a large high-backed chair behind an ornate desk and a coat rack, from which hung the lord's long green overcoat and his colorful scarf. The lord himself was sitting in the high-backed chair, tending to his business.

Lord English was one of the most respected men in Skaia, frequently being called upon for advice on the king's decisions, and likely the most knowledgeable man in Skaia as well. He stood at a height of almost two heads taller than the average man, with combed-back white-blond hair and dark green eyes, with the same pale skin as Calliope. His daughter slowed her pace as she entered, loosening her grip on Jane's wrist slightly.

At the sight of Calliope, English gave a small grin, his eyes resting on the envelope in his daughter's hand. "What is that?"

Calliope shrugged. "It's from Prospit, from the palace!"

"Well, bring it over," English ordered. Calliope let go of Jane's wrist and pranced forward, placing the envelope gently on her father's desk before scampering backwards to where Jane stood. Lord English opened the envelope with his nail and pulled out a small card, tossing the pretty envelope aside.

"What is it?" Calliope asked excitedly as soon as she had given her father a moment to examine the card.

"I knew when I saw the envelope. It's some sort of ball for the younger prince's birthday."

Calliope's eyes lit up. "Does this mean I get to finally see Prospit?"

English raised his eyes from the paper, fixing an authoritative glare on his daughter. "No. It definitely does not mean you are going to Prospit."

Calliope opened her mouth to protest, but a look from her father caused her to snap it shut once again. She had never left the estate, told by her father that if she left, her innocence and beauty could make a dangerous combination for her.

English turned his gaze to Jane. "Meenah will want you along. Ready yourself, we leave for Prospit tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir."

At a wave of Lord English's hand, Calliope and Jane shuffled out of the study, Calliope looking despondent and Jane looking annoyed.

"I really want to see Prospit," Calliope sighed quietly, touching a hand to the Skaian shield she had tucked behind her back. She had always had dreams of going and seeing the people and places, as she read much about them and often attempted to get those around her to roleplay as important people. Every time a letter came summoning Lord English to Prospit, Calliope begged her father to take her with him, and every time he refused.

"I really don't," Jane grumbled. She had been hoping to spend the time perfecting a recipe for a certain form of pastry, but due to this unexpected event, she could kiss it goodbye. Jane turned towards the stairs and headed in the direction of her bedroom to pack.

Jane's room was small, a small bed in a corner and chest filled with her various clothes. Her floor was littered with piles of drawings by Calliope; of official-looking men with elaborate mustaches. Ever since Jane had discovered that Calliope could draw well, the two had developed a system of exchanges in which Calliope would draw pictures and in return, Jane would bring back various souvenirs of the outside world and give them to Calliope. Lord English allowed the practice, much to both of their surprise, but did have to approve the souvenirs before his daughter could have them. He had approved them all so far.

Jane owned few of the clothes she wore, most of them owned by Lady Meenah - Lord English's trusted advisor - so she spent little time packing and returned downstairs for dinner. By the evening light outside one window, Jane could tell that now was when many of the servants would be cooking and immediately went down the main hallway to the kitchen's entrance.

The kitchen was a large and usually busy place; men, women, and teenagers bustling about in preparation for the meal. Some specialized in the meat or soup, some in bread, and Jane in pastries. Jane had already prepared the dough for her confection and now set to putting it into smaller cups, to make...cupcakes.

The rest of the evening went by in a flash. She roleplayed detectives with Calliope before being called to dinner - which she ate and then went to sleep. She was awoken by one of the servants, telling her to get dressed and that Lord English and Lady Meenah were leaving soon. Jane hurriedly dressed and pulled her and her things downstairs, grabbing a cupcake for eating before she went outside and waited for English and Meenah.

"Oh, Jane, you're here already!" Meenah called out from the entrance of the estate as she strode over to meet Jane by the the carriage that was arriving. Meenah was the second most important person in Locah, standing about half a head taller than Jane with dark skin and long black hair that extended to her waist.

"Yes, Meenah."

"Well it sure is wonderful to see you. I trust you will have a good time back in Prospit?"

"Aw shucks, thanks," Jane replied, then admitted, "Actually, I've never been to Prospit."

"Odd. Well, you will be amazed, it is quite a place to be."

Lord English arrived shortly afterwards and their things were piled into the back of the carriage, the seats were filled with people, and the carriage went on its way.

The ride to Prospit lasted a couple hours, and by then, all of the interesting conversation topics had been exhausted and each was left to their own, staring out of the carriage and watching the fields go by. When at last they spotted the city, Jane could only stare in awe at the tall towers, seemingly gold in the light of the sun. When they were allowed to enter the grounds in front of the palace, she and her companions exited the carriage, touching their feet to the ground with relief to be out of the small crowded area. While some palace servants showed Lord English and Lady Meenah to their rooms, Jane waited on the stone steps, looking around with awe.

A boy exiting the castle caught her eye. He was a tanned boy with well-kept black hair and dark green eyes behind spectacles, about Jane's height, muscular and about her age as well, sporting simple clothing and a basket in hand. He was a striking figure, and he was heading right for her.

"Jolly good morning here in Prospit, isn't it?" he said, and Jane took a moment before realizing that she had been staring off blankly and came to her senses.

"Oh, uhm. Yes, it sure is," she managed to say, to which the boy nodded and flashed a grin.

"You're from Locah, I can see, and it sure has been nice meeting you..."

"Jane," she introduced herself.

"Jake," he replied. "But I have to go and get some things for preparations. I do so hope to see you around."

Jake turned and ran off in the direction of the town, leaving Jane feeling dumbstruck. His name was Jake, and he talked to her. He said he hoped to see her around...oh goodness.


End file.
